Duchess of Seastone
' Duchess of Seastone' is a hereditary title in the Stromgarde Peerage, and presently held by Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale. History The hereditery title was created in the year 623 K.C. for Lady Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale (Then Countess of Seastone) after the split of the Arathi Highlands caused by Bishop Allrick Antonius' negotiations with the so-called Kingdom of Arathor. Using her considerable influence in Stromgarde's house of Nobles, Melysa was able to convince the sitting majority to create the Duchy of Seastone, and grant her all unclaimed lands to the West of the former County of Seastone. Unlike the wives of Dukes, Melysa holds the title in her own right. Duties State The Duchess of Seastone holds a hereditary seat on the Royal Council, a seat in the House of Nobles, and is the most powerful voice in both houses. Military The Duchess of Seastone is a hereditary Field Marshal, though she may appoint another Officer to serve in her stead. Varyc Marwyn currently serves in this capacity. The Duchess is also responsible for maintaining a sizeable force of men-at-arms for the Kingdom's defense. Subsidiary Titles Baron Marwyn of Seagarde When the Barony of Alden's rise (Formerly belonging to the house of Harrow) was annexed into the Marwyn holdings and renamed, the title was created for the person who would rule the holdfast of Seagarde. The Countess passed this land and title on to her Niece, the Lady Merridyth Marwyn so that she could sit in the house of lords. Baron Marwyn of Stonegarde A hereditary title held by the house of Marwyn for nearly six centuries. The Baron/Baroness of Stonegarde traditionally holds the city of Stonegarde and its attended lands. Baron Marwyn of Dagger Point A hereditary title, possessed by the very first Marwyns. Though out of use for centuries, the title was recreated in 623 K.C. for Sir Varyc Marwyn, when the the countess gifted him Castle Marwyn and its attended lands. (Dagger Point) Viscount of Seastone Coming Soon! All titles may pass to heirs male or female in accordance with the wishes of the present Countess. Main Holdings Seastone's main holdings encompass more than 31,000 acres, consisting of the following: The City of Stonegarde The ancestral seat of the house of Marwyn. The city lies the the shadow of Seastone Keep and remains a fortified settlement. Though it is largely a ruin, the original stone wall that encircled the town is still present. The main roads are paved with cobblestones taken from the large quarry for which the town was named. Liam's landing A small island just ten miles off the coast of Stonegarde. The Island was named in honor of Lord Liam Marwyn, who perished at the hands of the Alterac Syndicate. When Stonegarde was briefly occupied by the syndicate, Lord Liam and his men used the island to regroup and launch an offensive to take back Stonegarde. It is currently home to a lighthouse and a small barracks. Construction of a manor is scheduled to begin in the spring of the year 624 K.C. Widow's Watch A recent acquisition in the Duchess' holdings, this tract of land directly to the North of Stonegarde was recently granted to her in recognition of her family's upkeep of the land since the death of its owner during the siege of Alterac. Subsidiary Holdings Seastone's subsidiary holdings (Small Baronies in their own right) encompass a total of 4,000 acres, and consist of the following: Alden's Rise A Barony to the East of Stonegarde, formerly belonging to the house of Harrow and recently annexed by the Marwyns during the formation of the County of Seastone. Since the fall of the house and the end of its bloodline, the Rise has been ravaged by the syndicate, its people forced to live in poverty within the ruins. A single holdfast once served as its primary defense, though it too was abandoned when the Syndicate lay siege to the Rise. Presently held by Lady Merridyth Marwyn. Dagger Point Recently granted to Sir Varyc Marwyn, the tiny peninsula lies between the coasts of Alden's Rise and Stonegarde, controlling the main roadway between both settlements. Often locally referred to as "The wet Keep" the ancient Castle Marwyn has been damaged by the elements due to a missing section of the Western roof. Historically, the Castle and its attended lands were held by the first Marwyn Barons, long before the advent of the King's Calendar. The title, Baron Marwyn of Dagger Point was only recently recreated for Sir Varyc. Silverbrook Named for the abundance of silver found in its rolling hills, and the small rive that divides the land, Silverbrook consists of all the formerly unclaimed land between Alden's Rise and the Thandol Span. Residences Seastone Keep Once known as Stonegarde keep, the castle was largely a ruin with only one third of the structure inhabitable until very recently. The Keep has been the primary seat of the Marwyns for nearly six centuries. Stone Manor A large, fortified manor, built by Joren Marwyn for his wife, Lizabet McGowen. It is now largely a ruin. Seagarde A holdfast, designed to offer protection for the townsfolk in the event of another attack from the syndicate, located on the Western border of Alden's Rise. Seagarde consists of living quarters for more than sixty, a stable, a forge, a training yard for the local militia and a small archery range. Castle Marwyn Locally referred to as "The Wet Keep" due to its state of ruin brought on by water damage, the ancient Castle was built by the first Marwyns, and is located on the peninsula known as Dagger Point. Coat of Arms The Countess' coat of arms consists of four elements: The arms, the crest, the supporters, and the wreath. Elements *'The Arms - '''Quarterly 1st Gules on a Bend between two sets of Crossed spears (Longspear) an Escutcheon Or charged with an Alterac eagle rampant pierced through the mouth by a spear (Joren Marwyn); 2nd Gules two seashells argent (Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale), two castles sable (Ashvale); 3rd Argent three Holy Crosses flanked by Hammers Sable (Order of the Silver Hand); 4th Gules an Eagle displayed Argent, on its breast, the standard of the Grand Knight of Stromgarde. *'The Crest''' - A Ducal coronet. *'The Supporters - '''Dexter a Lion sinister a Gryphon both Or. *'The Wreath''' - Encircling the shield, the Ambassador's chain of office. The Line of Succession Because Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale is a childless widow, and Marwyn holdings have more than doubled since her return to the Arathi Highlands, the question of who would inherit it all had to be addressed. Despite recent reforms passed in the house of lords allowing for the female line to inherit, the current line of succession favors the male Marwyn line in the interest of preserving the family name. Although the Duchess has already granted the entirety of Alden's Rise and the title, Baroness Marwyn of Seagarde to Merridyth Marwyn, she is not excluded from the line of succession. Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale - Present Duchess of Seastone | 1st In Line: Varyc Marwyn - Son of Gavin Marwyn, and Cousin of the present Duchess. Aged 22 years. | 2nd In Line: Merridyth Marwyn - Daughter of Liam Marwyn, and niece of the present Duchess. Aged 18 years. | 3rd In Line: Margaret Marwyn-Karwn - Daughter of Thomas Marwyn, and Cousin of the present Duchess. Aged 19 years. | 4th In Line: Nathan Karwn - Son of Margaret Marwyn-Karwn and Conner Karwn. Aged 2 years. Category:Titles Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Stromgarde House of Nobles Category:House of Marwyn